The present invention relates essentially to a floating caged nut.
Nuts were already long known which are mounted in floating relationship in a cage-like holder and which are retained in the cage by means of a circlip or like retaining ring snapped onto the sides of the cage. Such a nut mounting offers the advantage of making it possible to take up the plays upon mounting through screwing and, moreover, allowing the nut to be replaced after removal of the circlip.
This kind of mounting however suffers from a number of drawbacks. In the case of a replacement of the nut, indeed the circlip or like snap ring was difficult to be removed and to be mounted again and, in addition, could be wrongly mounted. It is therefore understandable that, in the case of an assembly of rotating and/or vibrating parts, the wrongly mounted circlip or like snap ring could escape or become separated from the cage and bring about serious damages.